Elemental Angel
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Ever notice how Ms. Frizzle resembles Lily Potter? Lily survived that night, then changed her name and moved to Walkerville thinking her beloved daugther was dead thanks to Dumbledore. The Dursleys move to Walkerville when Dudley and Angel, Fem!Harry, are in third grade. Guess who's class they wind up in? Elemental!Fem!Anthro!Harry. some bashing, most definite Femslash but later on
1. Here come the new kids

**Magic School Bus and HP crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: Inspired for this by another story and coco-cola. Valerie Frizzle is Alive!Lily and her class is joined by two new students when the Dursleys move to Walkerville. AU OOC some Bashing, and definite femslash in the future. Elemental!Anthro!Fem!Harry.)**

"Good morning class! Today we will be having two new students joining us! Isn't that exciting?" Ms. Frizzle, formerly Lily Potter, asked clapping her hands with a wide smile on her face. The class instantly broke out in whispers, wondering what the new students would be like while Ms. Frizzle opened the door at the sound of a dull 'thud'. The door opened to reveal a girl that looked about six or seven on the floor while a fat boy that looked about eight or nine was pointing at her and laughing.

"Are you okay?" Ms. Frizzle asks leaning down and offering her hand to the small girl who looked up at her curiously. Ms. Frizzle felt her breath hitch inaudibly in her throat, the girls eyes were the exact same shade of green as her own. The small girl merely nodded her head shyly and hastily stood up while the boy tried to look innocent in the face of the teacher. Needless to say it didn't work.

"How'd you get on the floor?" Wanda asked as she and the rest of the class looked through the door curiously.

"She's so clumsy she tripped on nothing." The boy said sniggering at the girl who merely hid her face behind her long bangs.

"Hey! You shouldn't be making fun of her! Being clumsy isn't so bad." Wanda said glaring at the boy who merely crossed his chubby arms and glared right back at her.

"The freak's my cousin I'll do whatever I want to her!" The boy said pointing at the girl when he said the word freak.

"There will be no name calling in this classroom young man. I do not care if she is your cousin or not. You will not call her names and you will not make fun of her, not unless you want to be in detention." Ms. Frizzle said actually frowning for once as she stared down at the chubby boy that could stand to lose quite a few pounds. The boy crossed his arms and glared at the teacher while the young girl looked shocked that someone was willing to stand up against her cousin.

"Good now that that's settled let's have introductions shall we? My name is Ms. Frizzle and I'm your teacher." Ms. Frizzle said starting off a round of introductions as she ushered the two new students into the room.

"My name's Phoebe. I hope we can be friends." Phoebe said smiling at the both of the new students.

"Hi I'm Dorothy Ann. I like researching different things." D.A. said smiling at the two new students as well, although she didn't know them well something about the boy just rubbed her the wrong way but she didn't show it.

"Hi I'm Carlos. Hey? Since you're the new kids that makes you the newton's, get it?" Carlos said trying to joke around a bit since he could feel the tension in the room.

"CAR-LOS!" The whole class groaned except for the two new kids, one of whom didn't get that the boy was trying to make a joke while the other was giggling slightly.

"Hey I got the new girl to laugh at my joke! Alright!" Carlos whooped at hearing the new girl giggle slightly and hoping it was at the joke and not at him.

"H-Hi I'm Arnold. I-It's nice to meet you two." Arnold said smiling shyly at the new girl who smiled shyly back, having gone back to hiding behind her bangs when Carlos made his exclamation.

"Hi I'm Wanda. Hope you can be my friend too." Wanda said smiling at the girl since the boy seemed like a bully.

"Hey I'm Ralphie! I love sports and comic books." Ralphie said grinning as he tipped his ball cap at the two new kids.

"Hello. I'm Keesha. I'm sure you both will make a great addition to our class." Keesha said smiling brightly at the girl who smiled back before hiding behind her bangs again.

"My name's Dudley Dursley and I'm going to become as big and important as my dad." Dudley said proudly as he puffed out his chest, making a few of the kids giggle when his whole stomach jiggled at this. He was wearing expensive name brand cloths that his parents had bought him just so he could make a good impression on his classmates and teacher and his short hair had been combed neatly to the side.

"H-Hi. M-My name's A-Angel P-Potter. I-I like s-singing and w-writing." Angel said shyly and nervously, causing the other kids and the teacher to give her kind and reassuring smiles. Whereas Dudley's cloths were new and just bought, her clothes were old, dirty, and at least three sizes too big for her and her hair was wavy and fell to the floor. Her wire rimmed glasses had almost a pound of duck-tape holding them together in the middle and she had a strange scar on her forehead that looked a bit like a crown. That was when everyone noticed something else, something a little stranger than usual.

Most of Angels hair was stark white while the bangs were pitch black and there were two fluffy little black and white fox like ears sticking out the top of Angel's hair. That led them to the next strange thing about Angel, she had two white and black tails waving lazily behind her and there were these strange lines marks on the visible parts of her face and hands. The crown like mark on her head had a small pure red gem like mark right in the center, like the crown jewel on a tiara, there was a pure green one and a pure blue one on the left side of the 'crown', and there was a pure white one and a pure black one on the right side of the 'crown' making them hang over Angel's eyes.

Over the back of her hands were stone like marks that were stark white, there were some green markings on her neck that looked kinda like leaves, her eyes seemed to be swirling like waves, and then there were her feet and legs. What little bit of her legs that could be seen between her oversized pants and her ratty old trainers seemed to _change colors_.

"Woah. What are you?" Ralphie asked bluntly and somewhat rudely as he looked at all the strange things that were a part of Angel, including the two rather soft looking light lavender colored angels wings coming out of her upper back. He's rather blunt question earned him a few smacks to the head from his female classmates while Angel looked down and lightly scuffed her feet across the floor in front of her.

"My aunt and uncle say I'm a freak." Angel said quietly in answer to Ralphies question, causing Ms. Frizzle and her usual class to stop and stare at the white and black haired girl in slight shock while Dudley didn't seem surprised and merely sneered at her.


	2. realizations, fights, damned

**Magic School Bus and HP crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and see last chapter)**

Ms. Frizzle took a slow deep breath and tried to keep from showing any outward signs that anything was wrong as she let the kids out for recess later that day before sitting heavily in her desk chair and buried her head in her hands. Her daughter was her student now, her daughter was alive. Her daughter was alive and she hadn't known about it until the small child introduced herself.

The last name Potter wasn't very uncommon and neither was having Angel as a first name so that alone wasn't how she knew the girl was her daughter. No the first sign that she knew the girl was her daughter, the one that she had believed to be dead for the last six years give or take a few months, were her eyes. When Ms. Frizzle saw the childs eyes it was like looking in a mirror, they were an exact match.

The next clue that the child was her daughter was her cousin. The last name Dursley wasn't common at all, in fact she knew only one family that had that last name and that family just so happened to be made up of her nephew, her older sister, and her brother in law. For her nephew, Dudley, to call the girl his cousin meant that she was Petunias niece. Petunia only had one sister and that was her, which meant that the girl had to have been her daughter.

Finally there were the main and biggest clues. As far as she knew, Angel was the only one born with her unique hair coloring and bloodlines. The fox ears and tails from Lily's father side of the family, and the elemental bloodline from Lily's mother. Petunia had been the only one born into the Evans family without any of the bloodlines while Lily herself had only received a minor affinity to each of the elements.

There was no doubt about it, the little girl that had walked into her class and casually called herself a freak was her daughter. Her beautiful baby girl that she had been told was dead by her headmaster. Her beautiful baby girl that she didn't get a chance to raise. Ms. Frizzle had to wipe the tears from her eyes before they fell as she heard a frantic knocking on her door.

"What is it Ralphie?" Ms. Frizzle asked when the cap wearing boy burst into her classroom at a frantic pace.

"Keesha and the new boy are fighting!" Ralphie said and almost instantly Ms. Frizzle was out of her seat and already running out the door towards the playground. First her daughter shows up out of nowhere with her cousin and now the most level headed girl in the class is fighting with a boy that's probably twice her weight? What is going on?

"What is going on out here?!" Ms. Frizzle demands gently pushing past a bunch of the other students crowded around in a circle egging the two fighters on. Almost instantly the crowd of students went silent as a few other teachers filed out behind Ms. Frizzle and began trying to break up their students as well.

"Dudley! Keesha! What are you two doing?!" Ms. Frizzle said actually frowning again as she looked at the two fighters, Keesha ducking a swing at her head from the chubby boy just as the red haired teacher got there.

"She attacked me for no reason!" Dudley wailed trying to get Keesha in trouble while Ms. Frizzles entire class yelled out in protest to this.

"That's not true and you know it you weasly wimp! You started chasing Angel the moment she got outside and then when she tripped you punched her! Keesha just punched you so you stopped hitting Angel!" Wanda yelled at Dudley with her classmates nodding their agreement while Phoebe was tending to Angel, who was lying on the ground in a daze.

"Is this true?" Ms. Frizzle asked her class and the other third graders around her.

"Yes Ms. Frizzle. I saw the new boy hitting the white haired girl before Keesha stopped him, too!" Arnold's cousin, Janet, said glaring at the chubby boy who was glaring and scowling at all of them.

"I saw it too Ms. Frizzle!" Another boy chimed in while his classmates nodded.

"Thank you. You, Dudley, are going to be written up and your parents will be called. Until they get here you are to go to the principal's office and stay there!" Ms. Frizzle said frowning at the chubby boy who stared up at her in shock before turning on his heel and storming off angrily, with the Janitor walking with him to make sure he didn't 'get lost' on the way.

"You did a good thing by stopping him from beating up on Angel, Keesha, but you also threw some punches so I'm afraid you'll have to be written up and your grandmother will be called as well. You'll probably get off with just a warning since you were just doing it to protect your classmate, and since this is your first offense. You'll have to go to the principal's office too." Ms. Frizzle said smiling proudly down at her level headed student, glad that the girl had stuck up for Angel despite the fact that she would likely get in trouble for it.

"Yes Ms. Frizzle. Can I make sure Angel is okay first? He was hitting her pretty hard and got her a couple of times before I stopped him." Keesha asked nodding but looking up at her teacher curiously, causing the teacher to smile again.

"Of course you can Keesha. Are you alright Angel? Where did he hit you?" Ms. Frizzle asked kneeling down next to Phoebe who was trying to sooth the dazed and shocked looking white haired girl. Angel looked up at the teacher dazedly and inadvertently revealed a nasty bruise on her jaw, her broken glasses, a busted lip, and an already swelling black eye.

"I'm going to hit him again. I didn't know he got you that badly Angel." Keesha said growling slightly towards where Dudley had disappeared into the school before looking worriedly at Angel, not noticing a little bit of blood trickle down her face.

"You will do no such thing Keesha. You and Angel are both injured so you both will be going to the School Nurse before going to the principal's office. You to await your grandmother and her to give her statements." Ms. Frizzle said sternly as she gingerly helped the still dazed white haired girl up and gently guided her towards with Keesha not far behind her, Ms. Frizzle only stopping for a moment to ask another teacher if they could watch the rest of her class for her.

This was not looking good for her daughters home life and if her daughter turned out to be abused in any way. Ms. Frizzle was going to raise complete and utter hell secrecy be damned.


	3. principals office, Vernon, hospital,

**Magic School Bus and HP crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and see last chapter)**

Ms. Frizzle took a deep breath as she and a shocked but angry Keesha stood outside the principal's office, by the shouting it seemed like the Dursley parents were already there. Ms. Frizzle's hair was even more frizzy than normal and there was a fire in her eyes as she got ready to open the door. She was certainly going to raise some hell.

Her daughter had been viciously abused and neglected, as they had discovered for sure when Keesha had told the nurse that Dudley had hit the white haired child in the ribs a time or two. Upon lifting up the childs shirt to check her ribs, much to Angels protest, they had found numerous welts, cuts, bruises, and scars crisscrossing one another the most prominent of which was the word 'freak' being carved into her chest starting at her collar bone and ending at her navel. The nurse had immediately called the hospital to come pick up the child and examine, and hopefully treat, her there.

"Keesha." Ms. Frizzle said seriously and getting her students attention effortlessly.

"I want you to stay close to me and your grandmother in there. The Dursleys may try to attack you in some way for punching Dudley and I don't want you getting even more injured." Ms. Frizzle said causing her student to nod slightly in agreement, seeing how deadly serious her teacher was being for once. What Ms. Frizzle didn't tell her dark skinned student was that the Dursley adults were likely to recognize her, or Petunia was at least, and if they annoyed her even the slightest bit then she was liable to go berserk and she didn't want her student to get caught in the crossfire by accident.

Ms. Frizzle turned the doorknob and opened the door to let herself and Keesha into the room, causing it to fall quiet as the others waited to see who was entering. The first thing that happened was Keesha's grandmother rushing over to inspect her granddaughter for injury, scowling slightly at the sight of a couple of bandages on Keeshas forehead. The second thing that happened was Ms. Frizzles and Petunia Dursley's eyes meeting, causing Petunia's mouth to drop open in shock.

"You! They told me you were dead! They _promised_ you were dead!" Petunia all but shrieked as she pointed at Ms. Frizzle who merely frowned at her.

"I got better. Nice to see you too, Petunia." Ms. Frizzle said dryly to her older sister, causing Keesha to snicker slightly at the look on the Dursley's faces at this.

"Well now that we have established that I am indeed alive. Does anyone care to tell me why young Dudley was chasing around Angel and punching her until Keesha here stopped him?" Ms. Frizzle asked crossing her arms over her chest while Petunia paled and sunk down in her seat. This would not end well no matter what and she knew it.

"My boy was just playing around with the girl! He didn't mean to hurt her badly. You know how boys can get though!" Vernon said looking at his wife curious as to how she knew the teacher in the weird outfit.

"I have reports from three different students who were on the playground, as well as over two dozen other eyewitnesses, that said otherwise. Your son chased down Angel until she tripped and fell, at which time he proceeded to punch her multiple times in various places until Keesha stopped him by starting a fight with him." Ms. Frizzle said platting Keesha's head proudly and reassuringly when Dudley began to glare at her.

"They must've been lying or merely misunderstanding the situation." Vernon said glaring slightly at the frizzy red haired teacher that looked somewhat familiar to the overweight man.

"All of them? You do realize that most students have their recess at around the same time so dozens of students of various ages and classes all saw the same thing. Your son chasing around a white and black haired girl until she fell and he started hitting her. Angel is the only child in the school that has that unique hair coloring and therefor there was no mistaking that." Ms. Frizzle calmly retorted her face as emotionless as her eyes right now, causing Petunia to gulp and slip even further down into her seat.

"Ask the girl what happened! She'll tell you that they were just playing!" Vernon said his face starting to turn purple as he began glaring full force at the red haired teacher who wasn't fazed in the slightest.

"I would if she were not being sent to the hospital to be treated for years of abuse and neglect. By now the police are already at your house with a warrant and searching the premises for any sign of abuse or mistreatment that they can find." Ms. Frizzle said her eyes flashing in anger as she glared at the Dursley adults.

"They wouldn't find anything even if we did abuse her! We just moved here so there would be no evidence." Vernon said smugly while Petunia dropped her head in her hands and shook it slowly.

"At your house? They most likely won't, I'll give you that. But the doctors at the hospital will no doubt notice the scars, bruises, burns, and welts all over Angel." Ms. Frizzle stated closing her eyes to try and not only calm her temper but also try to keep from thinking about those marks on her daughter. Behind her Ms. Frizzle could tell that Keesha had been pulled into a protective embrace by her grandmother and that right now said grandmother was glaring at the Dursleys in disgust. At his desk, Mr. Ruhle was sitting there in shock and horror at what was going on in front of him. Although both of the other adults were curious about one thing and that was how Ms. Frizzle knew these despicable adults.

"She's a very clumsy child. She falls and all sorts of other things all the time!" Vernon said defensively, hoping that they bought this rather pathetic excuse.

"How'd she fall and get the word 'freak' carved into her chest then!?" Keesha demanded in disbelief, causing her grandmother and Mr. Ruhle's breaths to hitch in their throats.

"You stay out of this girl!" Vernon bellowed at Keesha, who merely glared at him fearlessly while Ms. Frizzle stepped in front of her student protectively.

"Keesha's question is legitimate. You have no reason or excuse to yell at her, and if you think you can threaten my student right in front of me while I stand idly by you have another thing coming." Ms. Frizzle said glaring fiercely at Vernon and causing him to flinch slightly before his anger override his fear and any common sense he may have had.

"I still don't know what you saw in this whale, Petunia." Ms. Frizzle idly commented to the blond woman who was sitting there with her pale face buried in her hands.

"How dare you insult me or speak to my wife!? How do you even know her you freak?!" Vernon shouted at Ms. Frizzle who merely raised an eyebrow at him calmly.

"Not surprised you don't recognize me. Last time I saw you, you were ruining my wedding. I don't see why you have a problem with me speaking to Petunia. She _is _my_ sister_ after all. Isn't that right, _Tuney_?"


	4. talks, cafeteria, what did you just say?

**Magic School Bus and HP crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and see last chapter)**

The office was dead silent after Ms. Frizzles calm declaration. Petunia and Vernon were both pale white now, Dudley was confused, Keesha was staring at her teacher curiously, and Mr. Rhule and Keeshas grandmother were both shocked as well.

"I didn't know you were married Ms. Frizzle." Keesha said blinking up at her teacher as she broke the silence.

"No one asked and I had been Keesha. My husband died years ago, unless of course I was lied to about that as well." Frizzle said patting the top of her students head distractedly as she glared at her sister.

"I don't know I swear! I was told you were dead by that old colorblind guy!" Petunia said immediately paling under her younger sisters glare.

"Headmaster Dumbledore. I should have known." Ms. Frizzle muttered under her breath with a sigh and shake of her head before glaring at her sister and her brother-in-law again.

"Y-You can't be my wife's sister. Her last name was Potter not Frizzle and she's dead! She died on Halloween of '81!" Vernon said staring at Ms. Frizzle in shock and disbelief.

"As I said earlier. I got better. But you are partially correct." Ms. Frizzle admitted with a small shrug of her shoulders.

"Lily Potter nee Evans did die on Halloween night in the year 1981. I am Valerie Felicity Frizzle the woman who used to be Lily Potter." Frizzle said calmly and casually while Keesha was looking at her teacher in confusion and curiosity.

"You're one of those freaks!" Vernon said his anger getting the best of him again as his face started turning purple in his rage.

"I find the term 'freak' a bit on the insulting side. You can merely say I'm different or not normal if you wish. After all I _am_ quite different from both you and Petunia in more ways than one." Ms. Frizzle said as she motioned to her glowing heart shaped earrings and her rather unique dress.

"You no good freaky bitch!" Vernon roared swinging a fist at Ms. Frizzle who didn't look the least bit phased.

"That wouldn't be a very good idea on your part, Dursley." Ms. Frizzle said one hand calmly held out, stopping Vernon from punching her in the face mere centimeters away from her cheek.

"And please refrain from using such dirty language in front of children." Ms. Frizzle added as she nodded her head pointedly at Keesha and then at Dudley, who was gapping at someone being able to actually stop his dad.

"Now then. I believe we are here to discuss the punishment of your son for brutally attacking Angel, as well as discuss Keesha's punishment for fighting with your son despite her rather noble reasons for doing so." Ms. Frizzle said casually tossing Vernon's fist off to the side, causing him to stumble in order to regain balance.

"Right don't we gather everyone in the cafeteria so that the students can decide their punishments? It would make it much fairer." Mr. Rhule said causing the adults to nod their agreement, the Dursley men thinking that they could intimidate the others into not giving Dudley any punishment.

"Attention everyone. We will be having an assembly in the cafeteria so that we can hear the reasons for the fight earlier, after which the students will be deciding the punishment of those involved that way there isn't any bias." Mr. Rhule announced causing the kids and their teachers to head for the cafeteria to get some seats while the group in the office walked in last and stood on the small stage at the front of the auditorium.

"What were your reasons for attacking young Mr. Dursley, Keesha? No embellishing the truth please." Mr. Rhule asked raising an eyebrow at the dark skinned girl who crossed her arms over her chest while her grandmother and Ms. Frizzle were right behind her.

"I hit him so that he would fight me and leave Angel alone!" Keesha said proudly and glaring at Dudley pointedly at this, she knew that he was likely to attack her for getting him into so much trouble but if he tried it she would make good on her promise to hit him again and she would hit him good. This caused the students to nod, this matched up with what they had seen.

"And why were you hitting young Angel, Mr. Dursley? Again, please do not embellish the truth." Mr. Rhule asked looking at Dudley to hear what he had to say; despite the fact that he knew he was probably not going to like the answer and neither was anyone else.

"I was trying to beat the freakishness outta her like dad does!" Dudley said proudly and without regret as he crossed his chubby arms over his chest as well, causing shocked silence to reign supreme throughout the cafeteria. Ms. Frizzle slowly turned towards Vernon, who was sweating slightly under her glare.

"You've convinced your son that Angel is a freak that needs the 'freakishness' beaten out of her?" Ms. Frizzle asked her brother in law lowly and dangerously as her eyes began to flash red, causing Petunia to back away from her slowly in fear.

"Didn't need to convince him of anything! My son knew that the girl is a freak and just decided to follow his old man's footsteps!" Vernon boomed proudly, not realizing his was digging himself an even deeper grave.

"Angel isn't a freak you land whale! I haven't known her for a day and I can already tell that she's much nicer than you or your son!" Keesha snarled at the man, earning a few cheers from her classmates and the other students.

"You be silent when adults are talking girl!" Vernon yelled angrily as he raised his hand again as if to slap Keesha, taking a step forward threateningly.

"You take one step closer to Keesha or any other child in this school besides your own and you'll be _missing_ that hand, Dursley!" Ms. Frizzle said immediately pulling Keesha behind her protectively as she glared down the overweight man.

"You shut up you freakish bitch! If we had known you were alive we would have drowned the little bitch the moment we got her!" Vernon boomed angrily again as he took another threatening step closer to Ms. Frizzle, his temper getting the best of him. The other teachers and kids in the cafeteria gasped in horror and shock at what he had said while Ms. Frizzle's face took on a diamond hard look.

"What did you just say Dursley?" Ms. Frizzle asked her voice a deathly soft whisper that no one had ever heard from her before. Even in his anger induced haze Vernon shivered and could tell that he had said the wrong thing.


	5. Earrings and socks

**Magic School Bus and HP crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and see last chapter)**

"You shut up you freakish bitch! If we had known you were alive we would have drowned the little bitch the moment we got her!" Vernon boomed angrily again as he took another threatening step closer to Ms. Frizzle, his temper getting the best of him. The other teachers and kids in the cafeteria gasped in horror and shock at what he had said while Ms. Frizzle's face took on a diamond hard look.

"What did you just say Dursley?" Ms. Frizzle asked her voice a deathly soft whisper that no one had ever heard from her before. Even in his anger induced haze Vernon shivered and could tell that he had said the wrong thing.

"I think I may have heard you wrong. I know you didn't just say that you would have drowned Angel if you knew I was alive." Ms. Frizzle asked her voice never raising above a whisper.

"Oh boy. I've never seen Ms. Frizzle so mad before." Wanda said quietly to Carlos and Ralphie who both nodded in agreement while Petunia tried to defend her husband a little bit.

"Now Lily you have to realize that-eep!" Petunia said squeaking slightly in terror when Ms. Frizzle shot her a green eyed death glare that by all rights should have incinerated her.

"My name, Petunia, is Valerie now and you'd care to remember it. Now what is it I have to realize that gives your husband the right to say that about an innocent child, hmm?" Ms. Frizzle asked her voice not wavering one bit while Petunia blanched and backed away at being under her sister's death glare.

"She's a no good freakish bitch just like you that's what!" Vernon roared regaining his false bravado as he swung a punch at Ms. Frizzle who merely smirked.

"That didn't work before and it sure won't work now." Ms. Frizzle said the smirk on her face obvious as she easily deflected the beefy man's rather large fist with her much smaller hand.

"Keesha. Do me a favor will you?" Ms. Frizzle asked as she ducked Vernon's second attempt at punching her while several teachers called for a police officer or three to subdue the man.

"What is it Ms. Frizzle?" Keesha asked curiously looking up at her teacher who continued to effortlessly evaded Vernon's fists.

"Hold my earrings while I take care of this." Ms. Frizzle said handing Keesha her heart shaped earrings, making a few wonder when she had taken them out as she dodged Vernon.

"Sure Ms. Frizzle." Keesha said taking the earrings and holding them gingerly as Ms. Frizzle smiled at her briefly before turning to face Vernon, who was starting to get winded.

"Are you done yet or do you wish to join Angel in the hospital?" Ms. Frizzle asked raising an eyebrow and making sure her intention of inflicting lots of bodily harm was crystal clear to the overweight man.

"He's doomed. He made a red head take off her earrings." One of the older students muttered shaking his head slightly and causing his friend to snort.

"What are you going to do? Wave that stupid stick of yours?" Vernon sneered at the red head who merely raised her other eyebrow at him.

"No. _This _is what I'm going to do." Ms. Frizzle said cocking her fist back before socking Vernon right in his eye.


End file.
